Question: Solve for $p$ : $-5 = p + 5$
Explanation: Subtract $5$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{-5 {- 5}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{p} \\ -5 &=& p + 5 \\ \\ {-5} && {-5} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ -5 {- 5} &=& p \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ p = -10$